Karan
Karan was a giant who lived in the northern United States and an ally to Sheriff Bladepoint and the Police Grand Army. Biography Karan was born to two giants as part of a vast colony. Her father died of unrevealed causes. She grew up to be one of the largest giants in recorded history, standing four hundred feet and towering above her approximately one hundred foot neighbors. Nevertheless, she was very popular, and several male giants found her to be incredibly attractive. The giantess became very fond of art, developing a great deal of talent in the field. Several giants began to sexually harass her, leading to her eating vast amounts of chocolate to deal with stress. Realizing just how much she loved chocolate, Karan became very fond of food, eventually resulting in her obesity. She usually went around wearing a "midriff shirt", as she was so large, but this only fueled her peers' desire for her. Karan eventually left the cult owing to "sexual abuse" and struck out on her own. She eventually met the head of the Police Grand Army, Sheriff Bladepoint. The slightly traumatized giantess took note of the fact that Bladepoint's interests in her were not of the carnal type, but far more sophisticated, and the two became close friends. Karan saved his life during the First Police Purge by kicking Dorphane Giles aside and running away with him, harder than she had run in her entire life and leaving her utterly exhausted. Bladepoint realized that she needed somewhere to rest and some food to eat, so he used his powers to make a bed grow and proceeded to do the same thing to several chocolate bars and pizzas. Both of them ate until they were full and settled down together, both too weak to do more than cuddle each other. In the morning, Bladepoint and Karan woke up together, and they began to lovingly cradle each other. Bladepoint connected with Karan on multiple levels, as he realized that she was the only one without the intention to hurt him. Bladepoint introduced her to his friends. Bladepoint still remembered her in 2020, as he told his pupil, Baby Intelligence, that she was "a cool girl". Physical description Karan was one of the biggest recorded giants ever, being exactly four hundred feet tall. In spite of this, she was widely considered to be very pretty. She had brown hair and green eyes. Because she considers it far too difficult to acquire a sufficient amount of durable cloth, she usually goes around wearing a giant-sized midriff shirt that is either black or purple on different occasions. As a result of excessive eating, she was extremely corpulent, possessing a protruding stomach that was alarmingly wide and soft. She weighed a whopping 589,670 kilograms. Her belly is described as "wide and flowing easily" alluding to its texture. Karan's physical appearance was more than capable of attracting most, if not every member of her colony. It is said by giants that she has "the smoothest skin in the colony". Sheriff Bladepoint also considered her to be a very beautiful creature, even going so far as to call her stomach "irresistible". Personality and traits Growing up in a harsh environment that was suiting for a normal giant, but too hard and rowdy for someone of her temperament, Karan developed a highly suspicious persona, as most who took interest in her as an adult were not interested in any kind of artistic talent she might possess, even though she was still a popular member of her clan, with many boys who admired her for her extreme beauty (including Sheriff Bladepoint himself, who wasn't even a giant). When she did come across someone who took interest, she continued to harbor the thought that his intentions were not strictly honorable. Nevertheless, and probably stemming from it, Karan, unlike many of her kind, was a kind and well-mannered Giant. For the most part, she is a level-headed, strong-willed and independent woman. When she did feel secure enough to be herself, Karan was outgoing, full of eagerness to share little-known knowledge, and considerably easy to get along with. She proved herself a true heroine by risking her neck at the Old Police Station to save the life of one of the only people she knew whose interest in her was not carnal, who was Bladepoint himself. Karan is a vegetarian, and she is known to be very fond of food, especially junk food. After being sexually harassed for the first time, she began binging on chocolate until she realized just how much she enjoyed it. Behind the scenes Karan is both the tallest and heaviest being with confirmed measurement statistics in D.I.T. history, with Elizabeth Pace being the second-heaviest, Jena Kamen being third, and Zira Miranda Grover being fourth. Appearances * * * * * Category:American individuals Category:Females Category:Giants Category:Heroines Category:Police Grand Army supporters Category:Unmarried individuals